


9 Falling In Love icons

by Lilly_C



Series: Various Bingos [9]
Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: Banners & Icons, Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Episode Tag, F/M, Inspired by Music, Text Icons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Made for cotton candy bingo, prompt was universe.</p><p>All screencaps used are my own and from the episode Falling In Love.</p><p>The text on all icons is from the song Universe by Savage Garden.</p>
    </blockquote>





	9 Falling In Love icons

**Author's Note:**

> Made for cotton candy bingo, prompt was universe.
> 
> All screencaps used are my own and from the episode Falling In Love.
> 
> The text on all icons is from the song Universe by Savage Garden.

**Total Icon Count:** 9

001

002

003

004

005

006

007

008

009

Table created with [accio.nu's](http://www.accio.nu) [icon table(less) generator](http://scripts.accio.nu/icons.php)  


Lyrics used  
1\. Imagine our clothes are on the floor; 2. So delicate you cry for more; 3. Universe inside of your heart; 4. Entwined to perfection; 5. You gotta let me know; 6. So you can be free baby; 7. I'm going to make you mine; 8. You will only end up lost in loneliness; 9. The words already on your lips

Should the embed code look screwy in any way, they are also posted to Dreamwidth [here](http://alittleimprobable.dreamwidth.org/192236.html).

**Author's Note:**

> Credit [](http://lilly-c.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://lilly-c.dreamwidth.org/)**lilly_c** if you use any on Dreamwidth.
> 
> LJ use is okay just let me know first as I am no longer using the site.


End file.
